


I Said

by LiarOnTheWall



Series: Actions and Words Go Hand In Hand [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarOnTheWall/pseuds/LiarOnTheWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is like a prequel and backstory to He Said, so read it in either order<br/>Thanks, review and leave kudos my loves!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Said

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is like a prequel and backstory to He Said, so read it in either order  
> Thanks, review and leave kudos my loves!

Everything was fine, no it wasn’t perfect but when you have a relationship involving werewolves, killers, hunters, psychotic uncles and a sheriff for a father you can’t really ever expect it to be ‘normal’ We had danced around attraction, until the summer officially dubbed “Summer of Sterek” (okay so maybe it was only Stiles who called it that but still) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“How about you get your head out of your ass for a minute and realise that it’s a stupid idea! You can’t just walk into a hoard of pixies and growl at them until they leave!” Stiles was past angry he was frustrated, furious, all because of this stupid werewolf who make his mind silent yet his heart cry out for him._

_“Well what’s your suggestion then? Talk to them, ask them politely? Great idea cause pixies always listen so damn much Stiles.” Derek wasn’t even shouting, he seemed so set on possibly the most idiotic suicide mission of a plan ever._

_“God damn it I don’t mean that, but you could always think things through just a micro second more then you always seem to Derek! You’re going to get hurt and I don’t want that to happen ok?!” He was this close to just grabbing Derek and either shaking him until he listens to him or kissing the life out of him and possibly dying of a bite to the throat (and not in the hot and sexy way either)_

_“Why, why the fuck do you always get so damn pissed when I do get hurt? Newsflash I’m werewolf we heal a hell of a lot quickly then you do” Derek looked like he knew all the facts, he had his mind set and it was on certain death, and Stiles was done._

_“SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!” Stiles shouts leaving no room for argument as Derek hesitantly obliges, trying to keep the shock off his face and keep the poker face up in the game of life._

_“It’s because I fucking love you. I love your stubborn ass and it fucking kills me when I see you in pain, yeah you heal and you fucking can take a hit, but it still hurts, you still feel the pain and I know it okay?! SO LET ME HELP YOU, YOU STUPID ASS-“_ _Stiles was cut off from his tangent- which lets be real could have gone on for hours, he’d made a speech before and everything- by a whisper of a voice, Derek’s to be specific “Y-You love m-me?” He was shocked and Stiles couldn’t tell if that was good thing or a bad thing, but for the sake of his pride he was gonna go with good until proven otherwise._

_“Yes, I love you, I’ve loved you for years, and honestly I’ll be in love with you for years to come so if you’re gonna rejection please to it now and give me 2-5 months of grieving. Ummm you wanna answer me now? Please?” “I-I love you too” and with that Stiles and Derek had their first kiss and it was perfect._

_(Okay Derek would’ve said that he didn’t stutter and that the kiss wasn’t perfect and maybe just maybe Stiles head-butted Derek just a little and cried just a tad but still totally perfect)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

God he was so scared, he felt so loved, he was so happy and it had all gone the second he saw her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“W_ _hy won’t you tell me where you’re going?” Stiles was so used to this argument that the questions and answers were automatic now, almost like he was in auto-pilot._

_“It’s none of your business Stiles, I’m just meeting up with Jennifer, she said she thought that an omega was starting to act up and wanted me to check it out alright? Leave it, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” and with that Derek left…for the 5th night in a row._

_Stiles was smart, this he knew, however he also loved people no matter their faults, he didn’t notice them and he often would allow himself to be a doormat for those he loved._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek was up to something and it wasn’t until the day he got back from collage early that he saw what was really happening on those nights that he was ‘helping’ Jennifer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Derek! I’m home, I know you’re here I can see your car in the driveway!” Stiles yelled at the apartment that he and Derek called home, they had been together for 2 years and had survived through high school and Stiles Dad and moved into together for Stiles first year of college._

_“Helllooo?” Stiles was just about to give up and call when he heard a bump in their room through the bathroom, so Stiles grabbed the bat he always kept near the entrance and walked in. There in his boxer and her in his own bloody shirt was Derek and Jennifer._

_Derek and Jennifer without actual clothes._

_Derek and Jennifer in their home._

_Derek and Jennifer in their room._

_Derek and Jennifer in their bed._

_And all he fucking says is “I didn’t think you’d be home yet…”_

_Stiles couldn’t even scream, he couldn’t push, he couldn’t hear any of the bullshit that Derek was saying, or the shocked and guilty looks on their faces, and all he could see was them in their bed, where they had shared so many intimate details, so many loved touches._ _All gone and Stiles was crying now, he couldn’t force himself to deny it, he didn’t’ try to hide it all he did was stand there._

_Derek move closer but stopped when Stiles whispered “No” getting louder “No, no, no get the away from me, don’t touch me.” And Derek just stilled, looking as if he couldn’t understand why Stiles would be so heart broken._

_Stiles composed himself as best as he could and spoke with a steely voice that Lydia herself would be proud of “I’m going to leave now, do not talk to me, do not ask for anything, do not follow me, I am not going to scream I am however going to bash your car in, and you will not press charges you hear me?” And Stiles walks out before he does something he might regret like try and kill someone._

_He walks to his bat raises it and smashes the windshield, getting a few good hits in, he can hear Derek now, shouting and almost crying, or maybe that’s him? He continues his rampage and demolishes the windows, cracking anything in sight, the bat is breaking so he moves on to his hands, the glass is slicing his hands but he honestly could give less of a shit._

_He registers his screaming now, and doesn’t even try to stop himself, he kicks, screeches, wails, sobs and does this all with a one person audience who is howling at him in anguish and that is not fucking okay. He is the one who is in pain and for once he gets to be selfish and he is up the stairs smacking Derek before he realises it. He hops in his jeep and leaves with bloodied hands, an aching heart, a demolished car, and a broken man left in his wake._


End file.
